Give me Nothing
by Origo Mali
Summary: ﻿It’s hard to catch the eye of the one person you’re looking at when the only ones watching are the people you don’t want. ﻿Unrequited TachibanaFuji, Unrequited RyomaFuji, ZukaFuji.


**Title:** Give me Nothing (subject to change)  
**Pairing:** Unrequited Tachibana- Fuji, Unrequited Ryoma- Fuji, resulting in Tezuka/Fuji.  
**Rating:** 14 A for Kissing and Kikumaru's mouth  
**Word Count: **5 710  
**Disclaimer:** I'm only a poor Canadian; I couldn't own it even if I tried.  
**Summary:** It's hard to catch the eye of the one person you're looking at when the only ones watching are the people who you don't want.  
**Notes:** This was written for **reddwarfer** through **potexchange**, the ending is a little week due to time restraints. Also just on a random note; this is the longest thing I think I have actually written (or at least completed).

* * *

Looking through the green chain-link fence, he watched the slender brunet avidly. There was something about the smiling tensai that he found captivating. Tachibana didn't know if it was the way that he would walk with his arms fluidly swinging at his sides or the way his nose would crinkle slightly when he laughed; everything the brunet did he paid close attention to. Every little habit the boy had was slowly being memorized by Fudoumine's buchou. 

He had been coming to Seigaku more and more, solely to watch Fuji Syusuke. He couldn't quite remember when his obsession with the singles two player started; only that it was a slow transition that had grown into what it was now. At the moment Fuji was partnered with the bouncy Kikumaru in what seemed to be doubles practice against the loud mouth, second year Momoshirou and Seigaku's legendary first year, boy wonder himself.

Fuji's form was as flawless as usual, though one could easily see that he wasn't really paying attention to the match, or at least Tachibana could. It was in the way he returned the ball, he was using his wrist more then normal; the way his shots seemed more whimsical, as if he really didn't know or care where they went next.

The one thing that made Tachibana certain that the lithe brunet was distracted was how his slightly sadistic style of play was starting to leak out. He hadn't slipped up and used any counters yet, but the type of shots where increasingly more difficult and insulting. Unconsciously Fuji was hitting the ball in places that would make his opponents trip up, run into each other or manage to miss the ball by mere millimeters. It brought a smile to Tachibana's face, if he really wasn't paying attention while playing, Fuji would look more relaxed, a sense of calm seemed to settle over him.

After what had to have been half an hour, Fuji turned to look over at where he had been watching. He gave the brunet a friendly smile and a wave that the smaller boy returned politely before returning to his game. It seemed that Fuji had finally decided to pay attention to the feeling of eyes on him that seemed stronger then usual.

Not in the lease bit worried about the brunet knowing that he was watching him, Tachibana continued on just as he was before. Now that he knew he had an audience it seemed that Fuji was paying a little more attention to the game he was playing. It didn't take long for him and his partner to win the match after that. Now that his practice was over Fuji calmly walked over to the fence, his smile seeming slightly larger then normal.

"Why hello, Tachibana-san. I didn't think I would be seeing you today." His voice was soft, almost like a purr, or that's always how Tachibana thought of it.

"I was in the neighborhood no I thought I would stop buy." True it was a little white lie, but Tachibana didn't think that Fuji would pick up on it. He hadn't seemed to notice it last time, or the time before that, "Your heading home now right? I thought we could do something."

Fuji's head angled slightly to the right - something he did when he was thinking something over. Tachibana liked to think that if he could see the normally hidden cerulean orbs they would be looking up at the sky. He loved watching the brunet think; he was so beautiful with his hair falling to one side, revealing his slender neck. His eyes would always gravitate to the pale skin there and he would have to consciously resist licking his lips. Tachibana would like nothing more then to latch on to the delicate flesh with his lips; to bite and suck on the pale skin, marking the other boy. Fuji's answer pulled his mind away from the path it had been traveling.

"Yumiko-nee was thinking of picking me up today," Fuji said softly and Tachibana's smile waned slightly, "but I could give her a call and say I'm walking . . ."

Tachibana gave the tensai his most charming smile, "Only if it wouldn't be too much trouble . . ."

"Just let me go change, okay?" Fuji called over his shoulder, already heading off to the clubroom, "let yourself in!"

Tachibana watched him jog away, eyes raking over his retreating form only to come to rest on Fuji's ass. He loved the way the lithe brunet's muscles would clench and tighten; how his white tennis shorts were so easy to see through. When the tensai disappeared into the clubroom Tachibana finally pulled his eyes away and started to walk around the enclosure.

By now most of the club members had finished changing and were exiting the building and the grounds. He shared a few quick words with Seigaku's fukou-buchou, Oishi before his doubles partner Kikumaru joined them. They talked about mundane things for a while; how each one of them where doing, training schedules and the possibility of arranging some practice matches between the two teams.

Tezuka and Fuji walked out together, the tensai talking adamantly, his buchou nodding and adding suggestions now and then. Tachibana excused himself quickly as he walked away from the enthusiastic doubles players and towards the smiling tensai. Fuji was facing away from him, still talking with his buchou. Tezuka, who could see him approaching, stopped conversing with the shorter player and stared over him at Tachibana. Fuji, noticing how he no longer had his buchou's undivided attention, turned to see who he was now staring at. A kind smile replaced his slightly curious expression as he stared up at Tachibana.

"Tachibana-san." Tezuka said promptly in recognition.

"Tezuka-san," Tachibana replied before turning his full attention back to Fuji; where he preferred it, "Fuji-kun, are you read to go?"

Only someone who had been watching Fuji as long as he had been would be able to catch Fuji's quick glance back at Tezuka before he smiled and answered, "Of course, Tachibana-kun."

Fuji turned his head enough to look polite and quickly addressed his buchou, "Talk to you tomorrow, Tezuka-buchou."

With that Fuji walked up to Tachibana and started to lead him off school ground. Tachibana gave a quick nod to Tezuka out of respect and was surprised by the emotion that had leaked into the other buchou's normally stoic expression. He couldn't place the unusual look in Tezuka's eyes as the other boy watched Fuji turn away. Before he could even attempt to name it, the look had disappeared and Tezuka's normal emotionless eyes turned back to Tachibana. He returned the nod and continued on his way.

Quickly following after the retreating tensai, Tachibana promptly forgot about Tezuka all together in lue of much more promising things. He gave no heed to the feeling of eyes following them to the gate; just like the undefined emotion in Tezuka's eyes it was gone before it could register in Tachibana's mind.

§§§§§§§§§

Changing absentmindedly, Fuji ignored the other regulars around him as he merely stared off into space. Beside him Kikumaru was chattering on about some of the girls in their class and all the things they had done recently, talking to anyone who would listen. Momoshirou was paying close attention to the redhead and nodding along, Kaidoh beside him, trying his best too look as if he wasn't listening.

Fuji didn't notice Echizen beside him until he looked over to his side only too see the boy's large, cat-like eyes staring up at him. He felt his smile twitch a little, it seemed that he was now so used to the feel of eyes on him that he didn't register it anymore. Fuji knew that it wasn't a good thing; he would have to fix that. At being caught Echizen promptly turned away and went back to changing himself.

Not overly caring about his kouhai's strange behaviour at the moment Fuji once again went back to thinking about the day before and his visit from Tachibana. The other boy was starting to become very forward with his intentions, even if he hadn't realized it yet. Unfortunately Fuji wasn't the least bit interested in the tall Fudoumine buchou. His eyes were directed at someone already and he really didn't feel like taking them away at the moment.

Fuji had enjoyed the walk home and the conversation that the two of them shared, even if Tachibana had tried to buy him stuff on countless occasions. The ice cream was nice but that was about it. Finishing off tying his sneakers, Fuji pulled his mind off of yesterdays almost date and pushed it onto a much more satisfying topic - tennis.

Walking through the clubroom door, Fuji squinted his eyes as the sun assaulted him. Today was brighter then he was expecting it to be, he only hoped that he wouldn't get a sunburn. The back of his neck had a bad habit of burning easily. As he slowly tried to maneuver his head and bangs so that the sun wouldn't be as glaring in his eyes, Fuji really didn't pay attention to Tezuka and Ryuuzaki-sensai as they went over the schedule for the day. He only tuned in near the end in time to hear that they were once again going to be doing doubles practice and today his partner would be none other then Echizen.

Moving quickly to the assigned court, Fuji moved onto the side with the least amount of glare; he didn't think that he could take the brightness right off the bat. Echizen was standing in front of him momentarily, normal look of cocky indifference smeared across his face. With a smile Fuji offered him the choice of front or rear as a formality only, already expecting Echizen's choice of front. The boy's choice of rear caught the tensai off guard, even if he didn't let it show.

Moving up closer to the net and the sun, Fuji fiddled with the strings of his racquet to give himself something to do. On the other side of the net Kikumaru and Momoshirou were going over some quick game strategy. Within moments they moved into positions, Echizen served and the game was under way.

Fuji found his mind wandering almost immediately; caring little how the game progressed. Absentmindedly returning the balls that came his way, Fuji let his eyes stray over to where Tezuka was watching. Fuji mused to himself that he could always tell when Tezuka's eyes were upon him, even if other peoples didn't register anymore. Actually if he thought about it and actually paid attention he could feel another set of eyes riveted to his back. This gaze was different however, very unlike Tezuka's silent watchfulness. It was closer to Tachibana's almost hungry gaze though it wasn't as unsettling and it didn't send the same shiver down his spine.

Thinking on it a little longer, he concluded it could only be Echizen watching him avidly. With both boys' eyes directed at him Fuji decided he might as well give them something nice to look at. The next ball that came to him he quickly sent it screaming back to the far corner; Kikumaru didn't even have a chance to move as the ball bounced out.

"Nya, Fujiko!" Kikumaru gave the brunet a cute scowl, "Don't just randomly zone back in! Either pay attention or don't not both!"

"Gomen, Eiji-kun." Fuji replied lightly, remembering how Kikumaru always knew the difference, "I don't mean to, honestly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . just pay attention ok? And tell the pipsqueak to serve!" Kikumaru sighed and then gave Fuji a small smirk that the brunet promptly returned.

It seemed that Kikumaru was determined not to let Fuji's mind wander anymore as they started to play again. Now both Momoshirou and Kikumaru were targeting Fuji and just leaving Echizen to stand and watch as rear guard. Fuji really didn't mind, it was nice not to think about anything for a while. He chuckled a little as he returned a particularly difficult shot from Momoshirou that left his hand tingling; this was actually very nice indeed.

§§§§§§§§§

"Poor O-Chibi-chan! We didn't mean to leave you out!" Kikumaru flopped around the smaller boy's shoulders tiredly. Echizen staggered under the extra weight momentarily before steadying himself. His cat-like eyes glared at Kikumaru as the red head rubbed his cheek up against him. The redhead failed to notice, "We still love you . . ."

Echizen twitched slightly at the patronizing tone but attempted to keep walking, failing spectacularly. He sighed and waited until Kikumaru was done with whatever he was rambling on about so that he could go into the clubroom and have a shower in peace. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long as the bouncy doubles player was thinking along the same lines as him and started to lead them both into the clubroom.

Breaking away from his overly clingy sempai, he walked calmly to his locker to grab his towel. Just because he hadn't been overly active today didn't mean that he didn't feel disgusting. By now most of the showerheads were occupied, but that's what he got for getting in there late. Mentally cursing his sempai he waited until one of the showers with hot water was available. Echizen quickly stripped down and claimed the spot before anyone else had the chance. Standing in the relaxing warm spray, he started to tune into the conversations flying over his head.

"Enough about what happened to me last night, you still haven't told me what Tachibana wanted!" Kikumaru was once again the loudest person present, his voice clear even with all the other conversations happening and the constant hiss of the showers. It didn't help that the redhead was only two showerheads away.

"Saa . . . . there's not really that much to tell Eiji-kun." Fuji's voice was soft though Echizen could hear the amused, teasing undertone. Looking up to his left the ebony haired boy was slightly surprised to see his sempai standing beside him.

That's when Echizen realized that it had been Oishi's shower that he had taken so he was now standing in the middle of the third years. If Fuji was to his left that meant that Tezuka was just on the other side of him, to his right Inui stood finishing washing his back, Kikumaru beside him talking animatedly flinging soap everywhere, and Kawamura was turning off his shower and reaching for his towel. Echizen normally showered along the back wall with Momoshirou, Kaidoh and the other third years that hadn't made the regulars. He made a mental note to himself to steal Oishi's shower more often, the water got warmer over here and the tile floor wasn't half as slippery.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you get out of it this time you little sneak!" Kikumaru accidentally flung a large amount of soap off his washcloth as he pointed Fuji, most of it landing on Inui and Echizen. Echizen brushed the vanilla/strawberry-scented suds off his arm and looked back up at Fuji, waiting for his retort.

"He walked me home, we talked and he bought me some ice cream. That's all that happened Eiji-kun." Fuji's normal tone of amusement was currently not present but he gave Kikumaru a slightly tiered half smile, "And before you ask; no. No more helping, I think I can decide on my own."

Echizen was slightly lost at the vague answer, only getting more confused at Kikumaru's reply, "Why not? Here I am trying to help you, every single time you turn them down without giving them a chance! I'm doing you a favour and you're going to like it! Besides, it doesn't look like you can do it by yourself."

Beside him Echizen could see Inui practically twitching with the need to record everything that was being said. On the other side of Fuji, Tezuka didn't even look like he heard the conversation; he just stood in the spray of the shower with his eyes closed, letting the water run over him. By now Echizen was lost, so he turned to Inui hoping that the data collector would be able to shed some light on the subject.

"Inui-sempai, what are they talking about?" Echizen asked low enough that only Inui could hear him.

Inui looked down at Echizen, glasses so foggy that the first year wondered how the hell he could see through them. Using a voice matching Echizen's volume Inui did his best to explain as fast as he could without missing any of the conversation.

Kikumaru-kun has been trying to set Fuji-kun up for six weeks, four days, seventeen hours and" Inui looked at his water proof sports watch briefly, "twenty-two minutes. Out of the five candidates none have been successful."

He gave Inui a small nod to show that he heard what his sempai had said; things made a little more sense now. Though it made him wonder, if Kikumaru had tried to set up Fuji with Tachibana, who were the other four? Were they guys too? And if they were guys, did that mean that Fuji, well, liked guys?

That was a very strange thought for the first year, something he had never considered before. Seeing as Fuji was still bantering with Kikumaru, Echizen looked his sempai over in a way he had never done before.

Fuji's light brown hair was now wet and looked much darker then it actually was. The way it clung to his face and neck made the taller boy look smaller, more vulnerable. His skin was actually quite pale considering he was outside playing tennis all the time. He wasn't really built like Momoshirou or Inui; his frame was thin and delicate, muscle merely lightly defined. For a guy he could almost be classified as scrawny, though he could be considered as effeminate.

Actually if Echizen thought about his sempai like that, he could understand how other guys found him attractive. His cerulean eyes, when you were allowed to see them, were captivating. The intensity that they held always managed to make you stop to merely stare into them. His lips looked very soft and the way that they would always curl into a smile would make you wonder what else they could do.

Before Echizen could further assess his sempai, he felt someone staring at him. Looking beyond Fuji, he met the eyes of his buchou glaring down at him. It would seem that Echizen wasn't as covert as he thought he had been. He turned his eyes away slowly, making sure that he didn't look intimidated by the glare and promptly finished up his shower. As he exited back into the main room, towel firmly wrapped around his waist, he didn't pay much attention to the continuing banter between Fuji and Kikumaru that had somehow drawn Momoshirou into the mix.

Quickly reaching his locker, he began to change as fast as he could without looking like he was rushing. After what had just transpired in the showers he was a little shaken up, though not enough for it to actually show. He was practically finished by the time Fuji strolled out, towel sitting dangerously low on his hips and normally pale skin slightly pink due to the temperature that he showered in.

Echizen tried not to stare his sempai's slightly protruding hipbones or the drops of water that ran down his neck and chest from his still wet hair. Though when Fuji looked over at him with a curious grin, he realized that he had been staring too long at his sempai once again. Having being caught by the person he was actually staring at this time was slightly more embarrassing for the first year. Choosing to promptly ignore the look, Echizen finished buttoning his shirt before grabbing his bag and exiting the clubroom.

"Is Fuji-kun still inside?"

§§§§§§§§§

Kikumaru sighed as he quickly towel dried his hair before throwing the damp towel down on the bench beneath his locker. He knew his hair would be sticking out at all angles but he really didn't care at the moment. Wearing only his boxers and pants left undone he crossed his arms and rested his chin on one hand and looked thoughtfully at his best friend. Fuji shot him an incredulous look that was ruined by him attempting to dry his hair.

"You know, maybe I've been looking to far away." Kikumaru started thoughtfully, "I know you're not going to tell me who it is, but you could at least give me a hint so we don't have to go around making fools of ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Fuji asked amused.

Kikumaru snorted, "Okay, nya, making a fool of me. But that's not the point, its someone who goes here isn't it?"

Fuji just gave him an un-amused look as he finished doing up his pants, "I don't see why it matters either way."

"Matters to me, nya!" with that Kikumaru practically flung himself at Fuji who raised his arms up to shield himself from the oncoming attack. Wrapping his arms around his best friends shoulders, Kikumaru found himself draped over the tensai's back due to the force of his jump.

"It could even be someone in this very room . . ." He drawled on, glancing around the room as if the person would jump out and declare themselves as the object of the shorter boy's affection. Turning the both of them, the redhead stopped as they were now facing Momoshirou who was in the middle of changing as well, "Is it perhaps someone like dear Momo-chan . . . loud and obnoxious but very open about his feelings."

Fuji snorted as he tried ineffectively to hold back a giggle. Momoshirou gave the two of them a look before opening his locker door a little wider and pointing to a few pictures of Tachibana Ann tacked inside.

"Sorry sempai, but I'm already taken."

Kikumaru gave Momoshirou a fake glare before moving on to the next person in the change-room. After a quick spin the two third years found themselves facing Arai. Opening his mouth Kikumaru was about to say something before he shut his mouth and quickly spun them a little further, skipping over the confused second year without much remorse.

Now facing a furiously scribbling Inui, he began once again into his tirade, "Or perhaps you like Inui-kun . . . the evil megane type, constantly watching and analyzing your every thought and move."

Inui merely pushed his glasses up further causing them to glint eerily. Kikumaru mused to himself that if his pencil was moving any faster that it might just catch on fire. He gave a mental note to himself not to confront Inui like this again, that look on his face was far too creepy for his liking.

"Maa, Kikumaru-kun, Inui-kun is too evil." Fuji said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, grin still plastered on his face, "If the two of us were together I wouldn't be the evil one anymore. We both know that I need someone who's chivalrous."

"Okay then fine, be that way! You want chivalrous? Then how about," here Kikumaru abruptly turned them again to face one of the very few people remaining in the clubroom, "Kaidoh! He saves kittens and loves all things cute and cuddly, even if he looks like a tough guy. And you my friend definitely count as cute and cuddly, so there! "

"fshhhhh, sempai!" Kaidoh protested before Fuji could speak clearly through his laughter.

At the fast, not to mention loud protest, Fuji gave a mock pout, "Am I that undesirable to you Kaidoh-kun?"

"Fsshhhhhhhh!" was Kaidoh's only reply as he abruptly picked up his bag and walked out of the clubroom. Both Fuji and Kikumaru giggled at the reaction, nether of them taking it too seriously. Though a brief but forceful cough stopped their chuckling, Kikumaru turned them once again back towards the third year lockers.

Tezuka was giving them both the look of distain that he normal saved for the first years when they started to goof off. Kikumaru wasn't fazed by it; he was use to the look by now so he continued on with his current search for Fuji's object of affection, "Though now that I think about it, Tezuka-buchou is the most likely candidate . . . he's strong and silent, though well-mannered to the core."

With his buchou's glare now solely fixed upon himself, Kikumaru felt this time he might be on the right track and started to get serious with it, "You've always said that he has the nicest hands, strong and firm. I bet would love to feel those hands on your skin, touching and caressing your most sensitive places. You would want him because you know that he would be able to dominate you."

Before either of the two could object to his statements, Kikumaru whirled Fuji and himself around as heard the door reopening. Echizen looked completely surprised at the three remaining club members. Grinning evilly, Kikumaru continued, even though he already knew who it was, "Or on the other hand, you would rather be the dominate one. Echizen would be the perfect choice for you then. His small lithe body, though young, is most likely highly responsive . . ."

"Sempai!"

"Kikumaru!"

He blinked at the simultaneous exclamations of horror and reprimand from the first year and his buchou. Fuji just gave him a small slightly amused smirk and shook his head. Kikumaru just shrugged his shoulders in response, it didn't seem too perverted to him.

Tezuka got over his shock quickly enough and slowly massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He didn't know how he put up with all of this sometimes. It seemed that everyone was waiting for him to speak, wanting to get out of this situation as fast as he could; he didn't make them wait long, "Kikumaru, dress and leave, take everyone else with you."

Echizen didn't have to be told twice as he quickly shut the door, sounding as if he was talking to someone on the other side as he did so. Kikumaru unwrapped his arms from Fuji's shoulders and pushed him back over to the lockers. Throwing his shirt over his head, pants still undone, he shared a quick look with the brunet.

"Fuji, you stay."

Kikumaru lifted an eyebrow at the brunet at their buchou's newest addition, putting as much innuendo in it as possible. He grinned wider at the look that it earned him in return, though wisely didn't say anything. Grabbing his bag quickly, he wished a silent good luck to his friend and exited, leaving the tensai alone with their irritated buchou.

Not even bothering to continue getting dressed, Fuji just sat down on the wooden bench in front of his locker. He waited for whatever Tezuka wished to address, though he had a pretty good idea of what it was. Kikumaru wasn't exactly being very covert with his attempts as he used to be; though it wasn't as if he overly cared, it was only a matter of time anyway.

"So buchou, is there something wrong?" He was merely stalling in hopes of everyone else giving up on listening through the door. Though the chances of Kikumaru chasing everyone off where high, but personally he knew that curiosity could get the better of his friend sometimes.

Walking up so that he now towered over Fuji, Tezuka continued to be silent as if thinking over exactly what to say in the shortest way possible. They stayed that way for a while, neither one of them breaking the solemn hush that had settled peacefully, though eerily, over them. Finally Tezuka broke the silence, "Don't see any of them again."

Fuji blinked at the short but straight forward order, not knowing exactly where it was coming from for a moment. He then gave his slightly scowling buchou a Cheshire grin, "Are you saying that as my concerned buchou, my friend or . . . ?"

"Buchou; they'll impede your training," was the quick response that he received.

Fuji's expression darkened slightly and he leaned back against the cool metal lockers, "Ahhh, I see."

Tezuka didn't move away and still blocked his path so he didn't even try to get up. He wondered how defiant he looked right then, staring up at his buchou as if was only half paying attention. Tezuka's eyebrow lifted as if he was waiting for an affirmative, binding answer not a simple one that could go either way. He wanted Fuji to follow what he had told him, asking no questions.

"Does it bother you, Tezuka-kun that people look at me?" Fuji asked coyly, already expecting the answer but half hoping otherwise.

"It distracts you from tennis." As always Tezuka gave him the logical answer that excluded emotions and only concerned the team.

"I didn't ask buchou, I asked you, now didn't I?" It seemed that he was going to have to physically lead Tezuka by the hand. It was time like this he understood how annoying pretending to not understand could be. Though this understanding didn't mean that he, himself, would stop doing it; its fun when you're the one teasing.

"It's the same, isn't it?"

Inwardly he laughed at Tezuka's response; he was never able to lie so he was just going to skirt around the issue. He found it amusing to watch the normally straightforward buchou attempt to avoid the topic; even if he wouldn't be able to for long. Opening his cerulean eyes he clarified himself, "Not at all because I know for a fact that they are two completely different people."

He could see the corner of Tezuka's eye starting to twitch and he almost felt bad for it, almost. Tezuka was the one that started this anyway and one should always be ready to finish what one starts. Knowing that the chances of the other replying were slim to none, Fuji sighed and stood up, preparing to leave. As he was picking up his shirt to finally cover himself, two strong hands held his arms firm.

"I said stop seeing them." Tezuka's voice was soft yet firm as he was now only inches away from the smaller brunet. It was then that their height difference really became apparent to Fuji with Tezuka so close, towering over him.

The only thought that ran through his head he gave voice too, "Why?"

A slightly confused look fell across the taller boy's face, as if he didn't understand the question. The grip on Fuji's arms tightened instead of lessening, something that he should have expected. Once again silence descended between the two of them, neither of them moving.

After a while of staring into each other's eyes, he gave up the hope of a response. Allowing his eyes to drift shut, the shorter brunet let the usual smile creep back onto his face. There was no reason to be completely open when he wasn't going to receive the same in return. He knew that Tezuka wasn't going to be expecting him to pull his arms away so he found it very easy to do so, at least until he tried to slide his wrists out of Tezuka's loosening grasp.

He gave Tezuka a small, yet slightly condescending smile, "We're done here, aren't we?"

"Only if you understand." Once again the taller boy's hold on him tightened, his shirt now lying long forgotten on the floor.

Once again Fuji felt like being defiant. This was the first time that Tezuka had been so forceful with anything that concerned just the two of them and truthfully he was going to make it last as long as he could, "Only if you tell me why."

He never anticipated Tezuka's intimidating step forward that caused the backs of his legs too be pushed hard against the bench, their bodies ending up flush against each other. Nor the way the hold on his wrists tightened extraordinarily as they were pressed and held against the lockers. The forceful kiss that was thrust upon his lips was the last thing that Fuji expected then. His eyes shot open briefly before he closed them, giving into the kiss. When his buchou's tongue started to flick between his lips he didn't think twice about opening his mouth to the other.

Suddenly he didn't seem to mind the wood digging into the back of his knees or the cold metal of the locker handle biting into his shoulder blade. He didn't fight against Tezuka as he pulled his arms higher, bringing the smaller brunet's wrists together so he could hold them both in one hand. As if rewarding Fuji's acceptance, he trailed his free hand down the brunet's arm down to his neck. Tilting the others head so that he could gain better access, he forced a low moan out of the tensai.

As the need for air became more pressing, Tezuka pulled away slowly still holding the brunet's wrist tightly. He could feel Fuji's heart pounding in his chest for his hand had come to rest right above it. With their noses only inches from the other they merely stared into each other's eyes. He could feel a slight blush starting to creep up high on his cheeks, but as always he decided that the best way to deal with it was to ignore it.

"Don't see any of them again." He stated once more, looking straight into Fuji's eyes. Noticing how tight his grip was on the others wrists, he loosened his hold slightly and pulled them both away from the bench.

Eyes still wide open; Fuji gave his buchou a smile and did the only thing that seemed appropriate. Giving a little nod, he stretched out his neck in order to place a quick kiss on Tezuka's cheek. It would seem that getting his buchou's attention wasn't as hard as he had thought it was going to be, all he had to do was get some other people looking at himself.


End file.
